1. Field of the Invention
Flux composition additives for manufacturing cements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ SKALNY 4,135,941 JOHNSON et al. 4,377,415 VOTAVA 4,337,316 KURZ 4,087,285 LOWE 3,879,214 Japan 71/22,765 Japan 55-158,238 ______________________________________
"Advantages of Wollastonite", CA79(2):9202F USSR, SADUAKASOV, A.S. "Cement and Concrete Product". PA1 O Bannon Dictionary of Ceramic Science and Engr. (1984) pp 109,261 and 278.